


She Said No...?

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Wally decides he wants to ask Linda to marry him, and he goes to get Barry’s advice as to how. Quickly, he realizes Barry is having his own problems when it comes to proposals.





	1. Love Doesn't Explain It

“Hey sis!” Wally says, shutting the door behind, practically running inside the house.

“Wally, hi,” Iris replies with a smile, circling around the couch to give him a hug. She noticed he looked a little too excited, more so than was usual for his demeanor. “You okay?” she asks, holding him down just a little tighter to keep him steady.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just wondering if you knew where Barry was? I need to talk to him about something."

“I think Barry’s out saving someone somewhere probably,” she laughs, “what’s up?”

He sits on the couch only to stand back up again in a second, making his way to the kitchen, then back to the living room, then stopping in the middle of the two. Iris looks on, amused. 

“Wally...?” 

“Hmm?” he answers, clearly distracted with his own thoughts. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

“Umm,” he comes back over, now deciding to sit on the couch and Iris follows along, coming to sit on the opposite end, “I think I’m ready to...I think...”

She looks on at him, waiting for him to find the words. When he starts speaking again, they both hear the door unlock and turn their heads to see Barry come inside.

“Oh!” Barry stops, looking at the siblings in the living room, “hey!”

“Barry!” they both say in unison, however Iris’s tone is loving and welcoming, whereas Wally’s is fervent and hurried and she can’t help but wish Barry had delayed his entrance a little longer so she could figure out what was up with her little brother. 

“Hi,” Barry smiles, not seeming to mind the different reactions to his homecoming. He goes over to the couch to give Iris a kiss. Before the couple can process what’s happening, Wally abruptly stands up, almost inserting himself between the two.

“I need to talk to you!” Wally says, intensely looking at Barry. “Uhh..sure. Do you mind if I go was-”

“Nope no time. I need to talk to you,” Wally repeats, “...now.”

“Ri-right, yeah.” Barry turns over to look at his girlfriend, but just then, her phone sounds and the text leaves her face perplexed.

“It’s Linda,” she says, still staring at the screen.

Barry doesn’t miss the slight jolt that goes through Wally’s body at the mention of Linda’s name. 

“I should go,” Iris continues, this time looking up to face her two guys, “I’ll be back later tonight though, okay?”

“Yep, okay. Bye sis,” Wally says a little too eagerly, and if Iris didn’t know any better, it seemed like he wanted her to leave.

“Bye baby,” Barry pulls her in, shifting her focus from her little brother to him, “I’ll see you tonight.”

She gives him a kiss, lingering a little too long - which Wally subtly voices his disapproval over - and grabs her coat, heading out the door.

“Aren’t you always making fun of me for having no chill?” Barry asks, humor in his voice, as soon as Iris closes the door.

“You still have no chill,” Wally answers, grabbing Barry’s shoulders and pushing him down onto the couch.

“Okay what is up with you?” Barry asks, hands coming up to rub his shoulders, both in pain thanks to Wally’s force. “Take a breather. Use words.” 

“I wanna propose to Linda!” Wally nearly shouts, smile huge on his face.

Barry stares at him, mouth coming to open wide, feet moving his body to stand. “Serious?” he asks.

“Yeah!” Wally replies, practically jumping in place, “I wanna propose! I love her. We’ve been dating for so long. I just...I wanna propose.” 

“Wally that’s great,” Barry smiles, hugging him fondly, “that’s amazing!” “Yeah, I’m excited!”

Barry rolls his eyes at the understatement.

“Anyway,” Wally continues, pulling away to sit on the couch, “I need your help. You’re good with words and I usually don’t have much to say. But I wanna make it special for her, you know? And I see the way you talk to Iris and how you always know exactly what to say and I wanna do that for Linda with this.”

“Wally,” Barry joins him on the couch, twinkle beaming in his eyes, “Linda loves you for you. She’s used to the way you talk to her and she loves that about you. You shouldn’t chang-”

“No I know. I just mean that you have a language of your own when it comes to Iris. And the way her face lights up when you tell her things like that...I just...I wish I was as articulate as you. And I need you to teach me how for this. I want to make it really memorable...

Please?”

Barry stares at him with pure admiration and hesitantly nods his head in agreement, “if that’s what you want, then yeah. I can help you prepare something for when you ask.”

Wally lets out a huge sigh of relief and looks around the room, practically giddy with excitement. “Can you believe I’m proposing before you are?” he asks after some time, hints of laughter and disbelief in his voice. 

When Barry doesn’t respond for a while, he looks up to see a sad look in his eyes and concern quickly fills him. “Barry, you okay?”

“Hmm?” Barry replies, a little frazzled, “no yeah, I’m fine. You were saying?”

“Nah..you’re not fine. What’s going on?”

Barry lets out a sigh and gets up to pace back and forth, mimicking Wally’s previous actions, hands coming to brush his hair back, “it’s just weird, that’s all.” 

The happiness that filled the room moments earlier seems to dissipate. “What’s weird?”

“Ju-just that the younger of the Wests is going through with a proposal,” he laughs.

“I mean...” Wally stands up to grab his arm, bringing him to a stop, “...you could propose to Iris too, you know?”

“Mm see that’s the thing. I already have. Twice.”

Wally freezes at the comment just as Barry plops down in the chair, hands coming to cover his face, head shaking impassively, “yeah I’ve proposed.” 

“...Iris said no...?” Wally asks, still stunned. “Kind of, I think.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Barry explains, letting out another sigh, “the way I did it probably wasn’t the best. You know, when you’re in the middle of -”

He stares at Wally, deciding not to go into too many details for fear of being punched, effectively turning the joyous occasion into a painful one. 

“- um...intimacy...you know...anyway, yeah.”

“Wait a minute. You asked my sister to marry you while you two were having sex?” “Yeah wasn’t my best moment,” Barry cringes at the thought.

“Definitely wasn’t,” Wally smirks, “but still, I would imagine you really didn’t want to propose if it just slipped out, right?” 

“I mean, honestly? If she would’ve said yes, I would’ve gone through with it.” “You two talked?”

“Yeah. It was awkward for a few days after that night and then we both arranged a time to talk things through. I think this was like a month ago. Anyway, she said she knew I didn’t mean it and it was the rush of the moment and I told her I did in fact mean it and the proposal stood.”

 “Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Barry continues, “but she said no...something about it being too soon, I guess.” “But you two have been dating for like seven months, right?”

“Actually, almost a year and four months. Well that’s if you count it from when we said ‘I love you’ and I asked her to give our relationship a shot. If you take if from the time I got back after the whole timeline mess, it’s only been about seven months.”

“Oh yeah, you were gone for almost a year...”

“Nine months, to be exact,” he replies, “...just like when I was in the coma.” 

“Maybe that’s why?” Wally inquires, “maybe she’s just afraid you two will be separated again?” “Maybe.”

“Have you brought it up with her again?” Wally asks, trying to wrap his mind around the revelation.

“No...I just, I don’t want to push her. I mean, we’ve taken things excruciatingly slow in the past. It took her a year to tell me she loved me after I told her how I felt-”

“Yeah but she had been with Eddie and then she was mourning Eddie and then you were with Pa- ”

“No I know, believe me, Wally, I remember,” Barry laughs, “it’s just, I guess our timing is never right when it comes to these big moments. And I know leaving for such a long time probably set us back a bit. But I thought nothing was really in the way this time around, you know? We’ve talked about everything. 

Maybe how I did it the first time was wrong. But I figured when I popped the question again, she would’ve said yes.” 

“Did you buy a ring?” 

“I did buy a ring,” Barry smiles modestly, “a pretty ring too. Had it sized and everything. Even prepared a speech and got down on one knee. Did the whole thing.”

“Then why’d she say no?”

“That’s the million dollar question I keep asking myself every single day.”

Both guys sit in silence. Barry didn’t want to explain any more, heart still aching from the incident; no matter how many times he brushed it away and tried not to think about it, Iris’s answer remained at the forefront of his brain every day for the past four weeks. And he couldn’t shake the sadness that filled him. Wally, on the other hand, couldn’t believe the news, head still attempting to process all the information, mind racing as to why his sister would reject Barry’s proposal. For all he’d known, no other two people in the world loved each other more, and he knew Iris was head-over-heels for Barry, even though Barry voiced it more. Something about this seemed wrong.

“Barry?” Wally asks quietly after an extended pause. “Hmm.”

“Mind if I talk to her about it?” 

Barry looks up, gaze coming to fixate on Wally instead of the window. He gives him a reluctant head shake, but before he can get a word out, Wally interrupts. “I won’t say anything out of line, I promise. But she is my older sister...and we’re really close...and I just can’t understand her not saying yes.”

The CSI reflects on his words and eventually gives him a slight nod of approval before looking back down at his hands. “Sorry to ruin the mood.”

“You didn’t.”

“Kinda did,” Barry scoffs.

“Well, guess I just don’t need your help anymore if you can’t get your own girlfriend to say yes,” Wally jokes, smirk coming to his face.

Luckily it resonates and the mood lightens immediately as their laughter fills the room.

“Listen Barry,” Wally goes on after the echoes of their laughter fade away, “I’m still proposing. You’re still helping me. Right?”

“Right.”

“But now, we’ll just have to get to the bottom of why she said no. Right?” Wally takes Barry’s silence as encouragement to go on.

“Barry. She loves you. You can’t forget that.” 

“I know,” Barry smiles, tears welling in his eyes, “I love her too.” “She’s gonna say yes.”

His eyes trail upwards to look at Wally. “I hope so.”


	2. When Family Figures it Out

Iris comes home to their apartment later that night, only to find the lights turned off and an empty living room greeting her. She wonders if Barry hadn’t come home yet, until she hears her name in his voice, the sound coming from their bedroom.

“I’m home Bear,” she shouts back, taking off her shoes and making her way inside. “Hey!” “Hey babe,” he greets her, coming over to give her a hug and a kiss, “you’re in pretty late.” “Yeah Linda and I talked longer than expected.”

“Is everything okay with her?” Barry asks, concerned. 

Iris begins to unbutton her blouse and Barry’s gaze lingers on her body, which elicits a small grin from her. Her eyes come to meet his and he shrugs playfully, walking over again to help her finish unbuttoning her shirt, before unhooking the black bra she was wearing.

His hands trail over her stomach and up to her breasts and he holds her tightly, placing a soft kiss to her lips, then to her neck, all while bringing her body close to his. Slowly, his fingers find their way to her pants, and he unzips the zipper, giving her a chance to pull it off.

“You’re sweet,” she smiles, moving away from his embrace to finish undressing. “You’re just really pretty,” he laughs.

When he sees her make her way to the drawer to grab a shirt, he pulls her back by the hand. “No no,” Barry stalls her, “how about no clothes tonight?”

Iris contemplates his words. There was no suggestive tone in his voice, indicating he wasn’t hinting at sex. It was more of a boyish, innocent comment than anything else, so she bashfully agrees - not that she wouldn’t have agreed for the other reason as well - excusing herself to the bathroom, then coming back to find him already in bed, his own shirt and pants removed.

“Should I take the panties off as well?” she muses. “That’s up to you. Whatever will get you to bed faster.”

She decides against it, instead making her way over to bed and curling up inside his arms. His body surrounds hers and he places a kiss to her forehead while they both find their own comfortable positions, legs already tangling in each other.

“You didn’t answer,” he says after a few seconds, “is Linda okay?”

“She’s just worried about Wally. Apparently he’s been a little too enthused, yet oddly impassive, as of late, which she’s not used to. Even I don’t understand that combination.”

When Barry doesn’t respond, she continues, “what did he want to talk to you about?”

Barry’s hands still at the question, his once roaming fingers coming to an abrupt stop. “Uhhh.”

“Barry…” Iris responds, shifting so she could see his face, “what is it with you two and not telling me things today?”

“No it’s not that I don’t want to,” he quickly replies, pulling her close again, hands tenderly brushing against her skin, “it’s just I don’t know if Wally’s ready to say anything yet.”

“Anything about what?”

“Iris…” Barry stalls, “it’s really not for me to disclose. I think you’ll find out pretty soon though, hopefully before Linda does.”

He doesn’t mean for that last part to slip out. She catches it anyway.

“Wally and Linda huh?” she asks with a smug look.

“Don’t.”

“Is Wally pro-”

“Nope, don’t ask me,” Barry cuts her off, “don’t get all badass investigative journalist on me. If anything, ask your brother.”

Iris lets out a laugh and decides not to push it. If Wally was indeed proposing, he’d tell her soon enough and Linda’s tensions would boil over quickly. 

Instead, the journalist places a chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s chest before willing herself to sleep.

Barry looks down to see her in his arms, eyes fluttering shut, breathing slowing. He smiles softly and holds her close, letting himself drift off to sleep as well. 

* * *

 

Iris makes her way over to her dad’s house the next day after work. Wally had called and asked her to have dinner with him and Joe, which wasn’t at all exciting or new, but he had specifically asked her not to invite Barry along. Iris figured something was up between those two and she assumed they were planning the proposal. But that didn’t explain why Wally would want to talk to her in absence of Barry’s presence. 

When she makes her way into the house, Wally hurriedly rushes to her side, swooping her up for a hug.

“Well hi to you too,” she smiles, squeezing him tightly before letting go. “Missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday,” Iris grins, making her way over to the couch, “and if I remember correctly, you were a little too eager to have me leave the house." 

Wally joins her on the couch, a smile drawing on his face. “I wanted to talk to Barry about it first, before telling you. I’m sure you made him tell you though, huh?”

“Actually, he refused.”

“What?!” Wally questions, “Barry Allen kept a secret from you?”

“Trust me it wasn’t my choice.” Both siblings laugh, their smiles infectious and warm. Iris continues. “But you know, given your sister is a badass reporter and all, she figured it out.”

“Ahh, no doubt in my mind,” Wally answers, “and I have your blessing?” “You’re my brother, you dork. Of course you have my blessing.”

“No no,” Wally replies, dodging her playful hit, “I mean, Linda _is_ your best friend.” 

“Wally,” Iris reassures him, “you and Linda are perfect for each other. She loves you and she makes you happy and you do the same for her. I don’t know of two people who love each other more. She’s going to be ecstatic when you pop the question…”

She pauses before adding, “but make sure you ask it soon because you and I both know that girl’s patience is thin and she’s got the eyes of a hawk.” 

“No trust me I know. I’m thinking of doing it next week sometime. Barry’s just gonna help me write a speech and stuff. You know, to make it really special.” 

“That’s really sweet of him.” 

Iris’s head drops as her eyes come to focus on her hands. All this talk of proposals brings back the feelings she was so desperately trying to hide away, and now she can’t help but think back to the night of Barry’s proposal. How they’d talked for hours on end prior. How he apologized - unnecessarily - for proposing unexpectedly a few nights before. How he told her he loved her repeatedly and that nothing would make him happier than to be her husband and for her to be his wife. How he got down on one knee. How he held up the ring, and my god what a beautiful ring that was. How his eyes twinkled. How the world froze. How he asked her the question…

How she said no. She said no.

“Iris?” Wally’s voice brings her back to reality. 

Iris lets out a sigh and turns her head to face her brother. Surely he knew, given the sympathy written on his face, features soft and sincere, hands reaching over to hold hers. 

“I said no.” 

“Why Iris?” Wally asks, holding her gaze, thumbs rubbing against her knuckles, “why would you say no?” 

Before his sister has the chance to explain, both siblings hear their dad’s footsteps coming down the stairs. Iris gives him a look that reads _later_ and Wally understands, pulling her in to give her a kiss on the forehead before standing up to greet Joe. 

“Hey kids,” Joe smiles when he sees the pair in the living room, “ready to eat?” Iris laughs, “not yet dad. Your son was being a little too distracting.”

“Excuse you,” he replies, “you were the one who was late.” “I had work!”

“Okay I get it,” Joe answers, shaking his head at them, “how about we order pizza and call it a night?”

“Mmm good plan,” Iris hums.

“Baby girl, where’s Barry?” Joe asks, eyebrow raising at the realization that the speedster wasn’t with them. 

“He’s busy,” Wally chimes in, “had to go to STAR Labs. Cisco and I were designing something new for his suit and I wanted him to try it on. I was gonna go over to meet them after dinner.” 

“I see. Well I’ll order pizza. Iris do you mind grabbing us a few drinks from the fridge?” “Actually, all the drinks are in my fridge,” Wally interrupts.

“That’s where they’ve been going! Wally, we gotta talk about sharing.” 

Iris stares at the two, letting out a small laugh before heading up to seek out the drinks. As soon as she leaves, Wally turns to Joe. 

“We have important things to discuss tonight.” “Do we?” Joe asks.

“We do. About love.” “Love?”

“Love. But don’t say anything in Iris’s presence. Got it?” Joe stares on at his son, but gives him a reluctant headnod.

Soon after, Iris makes her way down the stairs and the family catches up for a while until the pizza arrives. When everything’s said and done, she excuses herself out, much to the protests of her dad, to which she assures she’d come visit tomorrow. Wally hugs his sister again, giving her a gentle squeeze. Once she steps out, Joe and Wally are left alone.

“Okay, so you’re proposing,” Joe smiles, giving his son a pat on the back, “and your sister is all for it and Barry’s helping you out and I can’t wait till you do it.”

“Thanks dad,” Wally laughs, “I can’t wait to ask Linda.”

“Truthfully, I’m surprised you’re popping the question before Barry does. I know you and Linda have been dating longer, but I didn’t think that boy would wait anymore. Iris seemed pretty surprised by it as well.”

Wally’s eyes shut and when he doesn’t say anything, Joe senses a red flag. “Wally…?” “Yes,” Wally replies, eyes still closed.

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about tonight?” “Yes and no.”

Wally leads his dad to the couch and the two Wests take their respective seats. “Barry proposed to Iris.”

“What? When?!” 

“About a month back, I think.” 

“Why would they keep that from me?” Joe asks, simultaneously stunned and excited. “...because Iris said no.”

Joe feels his heart sink at the sound of those words. “Iris said no?” he repeats, not believing the news.

“I probably shouldn’t have told you. But I don’t know what to do. I just can’t understand why my sister wouldn’t say yes...why she’d turn him down.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Joe agrees.

“I’m planning on talking to her. But maybe you can as well if you see her? You’re better at figuring her out than I am dad.”

Joe pulls his son into his embrace, both to celebrate the proposal and as a promise to talk to Iris. There had to be a reason why, he thinks. And tomorrow, he’d find out.


	3. Unraveling the Reasons

“Iris.”

_Oh_ _dear,_ she sighs, as she sees her dad step into CCPN and make his way over to her desk. Not that she didn’t love it when he visited and not that she wasn’t expecting to see him, but she knew that tone and it meant he knew something which meant Wally had talked to him which meant she was going to have a conversation she just wasn’t ready to have. Or maybe she was ready to have it, she was just afraid of its consequences.

“Hey daddy,” she smiles, leaning up to give him a kiss. “Can we talk?” he asks, “somewhere a little more private?” “Sure.”

Iris takes him into one of their offices, closing the door behind them. “So...” he starts, sitting in the chair.

“So...” she repeats, coming to sit on the table next to him. “You said no.”

“Yes.”

“Wait, you said yes?” Joe asks, confusion apparent on his face. “No no,” she remedies, “I mean...I said no to the proposal...s, yes.” “Sorry. Proposal _s_? As in plural?”

Iris lets an equivocal smile draw on her lips, her nose scrunching upwards into her brow, “surprise.” 

“Iris,” Joe takes both of his daughter’s hands into his own, “why would you do that?” 

His daughter lets out a deep sigh and lets her hands rest on her lap, her shoulders slouching downwards. To say she was feeling defeated and confused and upset and contrite wouldn’t begin to explain it. 

“I feel like nothing’s in my control anymore, dad.” “What do you mean?” Joe leans forward, closer to her.

“I love him. With every part of me, I love him. I just feel like I keep losing him. Or will lose him. Or the decisions I make won’t matter because it’s already set in stone. Or everything has this hidden reason that I don’t know and I don’t understand and I just feel so overwhelmed with this reality, with this concept of destiny and time travel and everything. I…” 

Her voice trails off. She feels her father’s keen gaze on her, watching her closely. 

“...I just don’t know if me saying yes means he disappears in 2024. Or if me saying yes gets erased tomorrow because he decides to leave again. Or if me saying yes means I was bound to say yes by some weird force and maybe I don’t want to say yes, but I feel obligated to? I just don’t know.”

“Iris,” her dad pauses before reaching out to hold her hands, “you love him, right?” “I do, yeah.”

“And he’s never let you down, right?” “Right.”

“And he makes you feel safe and happy and you trust him?” “With all my heart,” her voice breaks.

“And you know that all of the other stuff is beyond your control, let alone his control, right?”

“Is it really though?” she asks, looking up to see his eyes, “is it really beyond his control? Can’t he just run a while ahead and see exactly how this pans out? Can’t he travel back in time and leave me hanging for another 9 months? Dad, I’ve lost him twice before.

His ability to travel wherever he wants...I can’t understand that and it’s tearing me apart. The reality of losing him again, it breaks me in half every time I think about it.” 

“Baby, but you of all people know why he went back in time. And you were the one who encouraged him to do it the first time around, even though he decided against it ultimately.”

She reflects on their conversation on the rooftop of Jitters almost two and a half years ago. When she had told him to do it for himself and not think about anyone else. Except then, they weren’t together and they really didn’t have a relationship to lose. And if had gone back and changed the past, then they would’ve probably ended up together, given he would’ve told her how he felt earlier. 

“I guess I was a lot more selfless back then.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Joe says, “I think you’re letting fear get the best of you.”

When she doesn’t respond, Joe pulls her into his embrace, not being able to handle his daughter’s falling tears, heartbreak in her eyes.

“Iris,” he whispers into her hair, “telling him no isn’t the way to show him how you feel. It’s not the way to go about this. 

I know you have your qualms about how he can travel back and forth in time, but you know he doesn’t do that unless he has to or unless he feels like he’s in agony.”

Iris doesn’t say anything, only clings tighter to her father’s shirt.

“All I know is that man is willing to give up the entire world just to be in your arms. Iris, he’s loved you all his life. He’d never take away your agency when it comes to deciding this fate. Him not going back in time and not changing and not pushing you right now is his testimony.

Maybe he disappears for an unknown reason. Maybe something else happens. Maybe he gets taken away again. Maybe something even happens to you. But baby girl, those are all maybes and I know you. You never let your life be defined by maybes. Why are you starting now?” 

He feels her tears on his chest, body shaking in his arms. Gently, Joe rubs her back before pulling her away to come face to face with her again.

“Iris.”

She looks up at him, eyes red and wet, breaths still erratic.

“Iris.” Joe repeats, and this time, she stills her nerves, hands coming back to her lap, body deceptively poised. 

“Do you want to marry him?” 

She knows the answer. She knows there’s never been a doubt in her mind about the answer.

“Yes,” she breathes, voice raspy and raw, “I want to marry him. I want to wake up with him next to me everyday. I want to fall asleep in his arms. I want to spend the rest of this life with him.”

“Then why don’t you explain that to him? Why don’t you tell him?”

Before Iris gets the chance to vent her other reservations, both of them hear a knock on the door. Iris quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and her dad mutters a begrudging _come in._

When the door opens, Linda greets them.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. West,” Linda smiles, “I just need your daughter to help me finish this article.”

“Of course,” Joe smiles back, coming to a stand and pulling Iris up with him. He gives her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek before saying his goodbyes and letting the two women be.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear that,” Iris says when they’re left alone.

“I didn’t hear _all_ of it,” Linda says, pulling the journalist into her embrace, “but I heard more than enough. And I am pissed at you.”

“Oh come on Lin!” Iris laughs, hugging her back before pulling away. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Me - your best friend - that your boyfriend proposed! What the hell West? What happened to friendship?”

“You know I wanted to tell you,” Iris defends, hand coming to wrap around the sports’ reporter’s waist as they make their way out the door, “I just knew you’d give me hell for saying no.”

“Why in the world would you say no?” “Linda -”

“Iris,” Linda interrupts her, “I heard that conversation loud and clear. But you and I both know that’s not the only reason.”

The two women head towards the kitchen, both with the idea that a cup of coffee was much needed right now. 

“You better not be worried you’re not good enough for him,” Linda continues as they enter inside, “otherwise, I’m definitely gonna give you hell about it.”

Iris closes her eyes and slowly nods her heads, acknowledging her friend’s words. “It’s hard not to feel good enough for a superhero, you know?”

“Hello, am I dating your brother or am I dating your brother?” Laughter fills the kitchen alongside the smell of the brewing coffee.

“Listen Iris, I have known you for years now. And no best friend of mine is gonna let her doubts and insecurities get the best of her, do you understand?”

“Lin-”

“No no no,” Linda’s hands come to grip her shoulders, “you are intelligent, beautiful, amazing, supportive, loving, ridiculously hot - with a great body and a killer ass might I add - driven, ambitious and dedicated. There is no one like you and Barry knows that and he worships the ground you walk on.” 

Iris lets out a breathy laugh. 

“Don’t make me smack some sense into you, okay?” “Of course, Miss Park,” Iris smiles.

“I mean it.”

“I know you do, Linda.” 

The two reporters make their way out to the main room, still linked at the waist. Before they go to take their desks, Iris looks up to find Cisco and Barry come through the door, grins wide, mischievousness on their faces. 

“If you’ve hurt my boyfriend, you won’t hear the end of it,” Linda snaps, pointing a sharp pencil at Cisco’s chest before either Barry or Cisco get a chance to speak.

His hand comes flying up immediately and he takes a step back, clutching onto Barry’s arm with his other hand for support. 

“What is it with you and Iris and thinking I have some vendetta against your men?!” he says, pulling the pencil out of Linda’s hand and breaking off its sharp point, “also, this could kill someone. Just FYI.” 

“Ahh, that’s exactly the point,” Linda smirks.

“Okay you two,” Iris interrupts, grabbing the pencil from Cisco and throwing it onto her desk, “you’d think you’d be a little nicer to each other given you’re such good friends.”

“I’m just lookin’ out for my man,” Linda defends.

“Yeah I’m lookin’ out for your man as well,” Cisco argues back, “and Iris’s man..”

Barry gives them a goofy grin before coming to give Iris and Linda a group hug. “Sorry to interrupt,” he smiles, pulling away, “we just knew you had lunch break and we’ve finalized Wally’s suit in case you wanted to come see it?” 

“Yeah! We’d love to!” Iris answers excitedly, leaning over her chair to grab her purse.

“Actually,” Linda raises her eyebrow, taking a seat in her respective chair, “I promised Wally I’d let him show me it himself.”

Iris catches the subtle hints in her voice and she quickly latches onto Barry’s arm, “Linda, he _is_ my brother, I hope you know that.”

“Mmm wouldn’t forget even if I tried,” the sports’ reporter laughs, “Cisco, mind staying with me? I have something I wanna run by you.” 

Cisco stays behind and both he and Linda wave bye as Iris and Barry flash out. “What’s up?” he says when the pair is left alone.

“So many things that I can’t keep track of. Wanna talk about it over dinner tonight?” “That much?”

“And more,” Linda continues, “I feel like there are more secrets brewing between the West siblings and I’m getting to the bottom of them, one way or another.”

“How’d you figure it out!?” Cisco exclaims. “What the proposal? I heard Iris talking about it.”

“Dammit!” Cisco sighs, plopping down in the chair in front of him, “Wally’s gonna be devastated.”

Linda scoots her chair back, expression heavy with confusion. She looks at Cisco who seems to be wrapped in his own thoughts.

“Why would Wally be devastated about the proposal…?” Linda asks, “I mean I know it kind of affects him too, but I’m sure Barry and Iris will work it out, yeah?”

Cisco’s head comes up, eyes locking with hers. “What are you talking about?” “What are YOU talking about?” she replies, now even more confused. “Wait...you didn’t know…” the scientist’s voice trails off.

“No...and you didn’t mean…” Linda’s words come to a stop.

Both stare at each other, not knowing whether to disclose any more information, minds turning through the consequences of their inadvertent revelations.

“...so…” Cisco says after a few minutes, “dinner tonight?” “Definitely.”


	4. Friends, Rings & Siblings

“Okay so lemme get this straight,” Cisco says, grabbing the pen from Linda’s hand and shifting his attention to the giant piece of poster paper plastered on his dining room table, “you know that Barry proposed to Iris and Iris said no because you overheard her talking to Joe about it, correct?”

“Yes,” Linda nods vigorously, downing the last of her third glass of wine, “and you know that Wally is going to propose to me because you talked about it with Barry after he told you he was going ring shopping with Wally, right?” 

Cisco nods his head as well, eyes fighting to stay open. The two had gone through five bags of chips, three servings of pasta and two bottles of wine, all of this _after_ the dinner they downed while they were trying to figure out what in the world was happening. And they agreed the best idea would be to head back to Cisco’s apartment and create a diagram detailing all the revelations. 

Linda had the temptation of opening the third bottle of wine, but she hadn’t yet decided whether she wanted to drive home or have Wally come pick her up.

“So…” Cisco says, still staring at their handiwork, “if Joe knows, someone must have told him.” “Barry told him?”

“No I don’t think so. It seems Barry’s been sitting on it for a long time; he wouldn’t randomly bring it up unless prompted.” 

“Do you think…” Linda begins. 

“I do think!” Cisco exclaims, “Wally brought up proposing to you with Barry! And Barry must have disclosed it to him in some way!”

“Right! So then Wally told Joe and Joe talked to Iris! And I found out and then I accidently told you!”

“Which means that Iris also knows Wally’s gonna propose to you because Barry probably told her! And Barry and Wally told me and I accidently told you!”

“So basically everybody knows everything,” Linda concludes, plopping down onto a chair, officially deciding against opening that third bottle, given her head was already spinning. 

“I think we solved the world’s biggest mystery,” Cisco replies, sitting up on the table, deciding a third bottle was indeed warranted after their hard work. 

“No no not yet. We still have to figure out what the hell we’re doing.” Cisco puts down the bottle and turns to the journalist. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Linda sits up, “I feel like I should say something to Wally...I feel bad for knowing and him still being on edge about what my answer will be.” 

“You’re gonna say yes?” Cisco grins. “Did you have any doubt?”

“Listen, after I found out Iris said no, I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

“She’ll say yes. I know her.” “Are you sure about that?”

“Cisco,” Linda turns, face deadpan, “she’s in love with him. They’ll have a heartfelt talk and she’ll tell him to ask her again. She might as well propose right now.” 

Cisco begins to say something, but Linda can’t help but tune him out, replaying her own words in her head. _She might as well propose._ Why not? 

“Earth to Linda,” Cisco says waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention, “where’d you go?”

“I have an idea!” she shouts, smacking him on the shoulder. “Goodness! First the pencil, now this! Be gentle!”

“Cisco!” she yells, ignoring his comment, “what if _I_ propose to _him_?” “Pretty sure that’s the wine talking and not you.”

“I’m serious! What if I just propose?” 

He stares at her, at a loss for words, wine bottle long forgotten. _What if Linda just proposes instead?_

Across the city, Barry and Wally make their way inside, ready to start bouncing proposal speech ideas off each other.

“Okay,” Wally says, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the dining room table, “how do I even start this?” 

“Wait wait,” Barry says, following his lead, “I need to see the ring one more time. You know, for inspiration.”

Wally pulls out the velvet box and opens it, displaying the cubed diamond on a silver band. Barry couldn't help but notice how the light reflected off it, giving the illusion of sparkling colors.

“She's gonna love it,” Barry smiles.

“Bro, I think you love it more than she ever will,” Wally laughs, setting it on the table. “Are you inspired enough?”

“Yes very inspired,” Barry says, still staring at the ring, “okay I need you to grab a noteb-” Wally comes back with a notebook and pen before Barry can get the word out.

“-ook. I forget you're fast sometimes.” “Faster than you,” Wally smirks.

“In your dreams.” 

Both guys grin, remembering how many mini-races they've had. Every time, Barry came in first, but Wally had been making a lot of progress the past few rounds. 

“Okay where do I start?”

“Depends,” Barry answers, “how intimate do you want it to be?”

“Well I'm thinking of proposing at CCPN. You know, just surprising her there. Iris would already be there. And you can sneak dad, Cisco, Caitlin, Wells and Jesse in.” 

“How the hell am I gonna do that?” 

“You're smart Mr. CSI. I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

“Wally the things I do for you,” Barry shakes his head, grabbing the pen, “alright back to this. So you don't want it too intimate I’m guessing. And you don't want it to be cheesy because Linda hates cheesy.”

“And I want it to be short and sweet because my girlfriend has limited patience.”

“Touché. Okay, let's start with something basic,” Barry ponders, “what are the things you love about Linda?” 

“Her intelligence, her passion and her wit,” Wally answers with no hesitation. “Great! Okay so you can incorporate that into the first part of it…”

Little did the two guys know, Iris had just stepped inside the house, being as discreet as possible, listening to her two boys discuss this speech with such intensity. She stayed next to the door, leaning against it for support.

“...and you could say how much you've grown because of her and how much she's taught you.”

“Right right,” Wally answers, “and how grateful I am for her inspiring me, learning with me, and always being there for me.” 

“And you could end it with how happy it’d make you if you got to hold her in your arms for the rest of your life and how there's no one else in the world you love as much as her.” 

Iris feels her heart flutter at the sound of her boyfriend’s words. Somehow she knew they were coming from his heart...they were meant for her if she gave him a chance to say them.

She decides not to pry anymore, purposely opening and shutting the door again loudly so Barry and Wally notice. 

“Iris?” Barry calls from the kitchen. 

“Yeah babe, I'm home!” she answers, stepping into the house.

“Hey sis,” Wally greets her. Just then his phone goes off and he sees a text from Linda. “Everything okay?” his sister replies when she sees the concerned look.

“Yeah it's fine. I just think Linda’s drunk.” 

“Oh no,” Barry says, “if she's with Cisco, they've definitely had too much to drink.” “Yeah you should go get her, Wally,” Iris agrees.

“Actually, Barry do you mind going to get Linda instead?” Wally asks and Barry quickly catches on, nodding his head yes, pulling Iris into his embrace before giving her a lingering kiss and making his way out the door. The two siblings are left alone.

“Okay, go easy on me,” Iris jokes, making her way over to the couch.

“No promises,” Wally smiles, coming to sit next to her, “did dad talk to you?” “He did.”

“And yet here you are with hints of tears in your eyes, still looking like there’s more to it.” “When’d you figure me out so well?”

Wally pauses for a minute before taking her hands in his, “maybe it was when we went to visit mom when she was dying. And I saw how much love and forgiveness you had. Or maybe it was when Barry disappeared for 9 months and I watched you keep a brave face for everyone except yourself.”

Iris feels the tears forming in her eyes, but when she goes to move one of her hands to wipe them away, Wally only holds on to them.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, “you don’t have to hold it all in Iris.”

She shuts her eyes tight, hands clinging to her brother’s even tighter. The tears fall fast and Iris can’t help but heave, “goodness, you and dad know just how to make me cry.” 

Her brother laughs and quickly pulls her into him, hugging her with all his might, placing a soft kiss to her head. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Why?” she replies, the sound muffled in his shirt.

“Because not many people can handle losing a fiance, finding out they had a mother and brother, losing said mother, and then losing a boyfriend. I don’t know how you do it.” 

Iris laughs into his chest, before pulling away and reaching for a tissue. “It hasn’t been the easiest stretch of time.” 

“It’s been 7 months since he’s come back.” “I know.”

“And it seems like you’ve adjusted well to everything.” “Yeah.”

“So,” Wally reaches for her hands again, “what’s holding you back?”

Her eyes come to meet his and she intertwines her fingers between his. Her body stills, words on the tip of her tongue. Wally gives her hands an encouraging squeeze. 

“How do you manage?” “With what?” he replies.

“With going through this without your...our mom.”

Wally shifts backwards, staring intently at his sister. “Is that what this is about?”

“A big part of it, yeah,” Iris sighs, “it’s just everytime I think of a wedding, I think of a mother. I think of a mother being there for her daughter, of a mother guiding her daughter through it, holding her hand, reassuring her that things are going to be okay, steadying her through the storm, picking out a dress with her, reflecting with her, planning a wedding with her…. 

And then I realize I’ll never have that.” “Iris -”

“I know it’s not fair to you,” Iris says, pulling away from his grip to stand, “I know it hurts you more, not having her here. I’m sorry Wally.” 

“Hey,” he says, bringing her attention back to him, “it’s not a comparison. It’s different for the both of us, I know that. And yeah it hurts, but I think we can talk about this together, right?”

She doesn’t reply, only takes a seat back on the couch.

“Iris I miss her everyday. And I wish she were here. But I know she wouldn’t want my life to stop. I know she’d want me to find happiness...to find love.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And you know what else? She’d want the same for you.”

“You don’t know that Wally. She left me...and only came back to leave me again.” Her voice cracks and she feels her chest constrict, heaviness in her heart.

“Can I tell you something?” her brother asks, tenderness in his eyes. Iris nods her head.

“For a long time, I never understood why she suddenly picked up the habit of reading newspapers. Like out of the blue. Especially since everything was online. But mom always insisted on buying newspapers. 

And then one day, I got curious so I grabbed one of them and your article was on the front page. Mom had highlights and markings all over it, along with your name underlined. Then I picked up another copy of the same issue and your article was cut out.”

Iris holds her breath, waiting for him to continue.

“Underneath the newspaper, there was a scrap book. So I flipped through it and every single one of your articles was inside of it.” 

He lets out a small laugh.

“I asked her about it that night and she said she just really liked your writing and thought you had a lot of constructive points and an eloquent style. She said you were gonna be the next big thing some day...and she really believed that. 

I noticed your last name matched ours and when I asked mom about that part, she brushed it off as coincidence. I guess I always knew there was more to it, but at that point in time, I was already busy with school and work that I didn’t pay it much attention, you know? But it made sense the minute I found out you were my sister.

She was always looking out for you. Even when she couldn’t physically see you. I know that woman...I know her heart...I know she loved you and I know she regretted not coming back. But you have to believe me when I tell you that not a day went by where she didn’t think about you or wish you good or want to be in your life. She was just so ashamed of her past.”

Iris lets out the breath she’d been holding, head coming down to stare at their hands, “I wish she would’ve come back sooner.”

“I know. I wish I would’ve found you and dad sooner.” 

“Wally,” Iris sighs, looking up to see him, “how do you manage when the pain gets overwhelming?”

“Of losing a loved one?” he inquires. “Not just a loved one...a mother.”

He feels his own eyes well with tears, drawing his sister into him for the second time. “I think you just reflect on the happy moments...the good memories...the ones you wouldn’t trade for the world. And you take it one day at a time."

She clings tightly to his shirt, burying her face into his chest. Both siblings comfort each other, grief and regret heavy in their eyes. 

“Iris,” Wally says after a few more minutes of silence, once their sobs quiet, once their tears dry, “I know mom wouldn’t want you to put off a wedding because she couldn’t physically be there.

She’ll be watching. Maybe with Nora.” 

A smile draws on her lips and she pulls away from him. “Dad’s always played the part of both mother and father...not just for me, but for Barry as well.” 

“Mom played both of those same parts for me. I’d say both our parents raised two damn good kids, don’t you think?”

She nods her head, eyes meeting her brother’s, “I’d have to agree.”

“Is that why you’ve been wearing her wedding band so much lately?” Wally asks, the silver band not escaping his gaze.

“Partially yeah,” Iris replies, twiddling the piece of jewelry between her fingers, “also because I hope Barry takes it as a hint.”

“Hint?” 

“Ever since I said no, I’ve been wearing it almost every day. At first I didn’t even realize why I was doing it. But it clicked after a few days, when Linda pointed out my lack of diversity when it came to necklaces.

Barry gave it to me. I guess I was trying to remind him that there was hope for the future...you know, if he ever were to ask me again.”

“Have you two talked about it?”

“Not really, no,” Iris shakes her head, letting the necklace fall back onto her chest, “he hasn’t pushed...and I didn’t know what to tell him.”

“...and if he proposes again?” Wally asks, smile coming to his lips.

Before she can reply, Barry makes his entrance inside. “Sorry to interrupt! Wally, Linda’s passed out in her apartment, safe and sound. I dropped her off and then had to attend to Cisco. I forgot how much of a low tolerance those two had.”

“Thanks Barry,” Wally laughs, standing up from the couch, “I think I’ll leave her to sleep tonight and check in on her early tomorrow. I’m gonna head upstairs, it’s getting kind of late.”

He gives his sister a final hug and a sly look before doing the same for Barry. “Good talk?” Barry asks once Wally’s out of the room.

“A talk I needed, yeah,” she replies, putting her arms out, signaling for him to come into them. 

He smiles and walks towards her, feels her head come to rest on his chest, his own arms wrapping tightly around her waist. “You two are lucky to have each other.” 

Iris smiles into his chest before pulling away to see his face, “I’m lucky to have such amazing men in my life.” 

“Am I included in that mix?” he asks.

She moves her hands to his neck, gently pulling him down to her. “Do you really have to ask?” Iris whispers before pressing her lips to his.


	5. The Proposal and The Talk

“Linda?” Wally shakes her body a little, coming to sit on the edge on her bed. When she lets out a groan, he brings his hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, before tickling her stomach lightly. 

Much like he expects, it gets the job done and Linda jolts awake.

“You’re home,” she says, expression mixed between a smile and a frown, eyes squinting to make out his face. When she opens them wide, the sun’s glaring light proves too strong and she immediately shuts them again, pulling the covers on top of her head. 

“Baby,” Wally grins, pulling the covers up to join her in bed, “exactly how much did you and Cisco have to drink last night?” 

She stills at his words, memories of the night before flooding to the forefront of her brain. There was definitely lots of wine - _way_ _way_ _way_ _too much wine_ \- she remembers. There was also a lot of food...Cisco was there...they were discussing proposals because Wally...Wally... 

Wally was going to propose. But she wanted to propose. That’s right.

She meets his eyes again before coming to nestle into his chest, head still heavy from the remnants of alcohol. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to have this conversation. 

“Wally, remind me never to drink again.”

“Just make sure you have water with you next time,” he laughs, placing a kiss to her cheek before holding her close. “Do you wanna go back to sleep?” 

“Mhm,” she sighs, curling further into his chest.

It was Saturday morning after all, Wally thinks. Really, it was sinister to be awake before noon.

* * *

 

Monday morning comes along and everyone goes back to their respective jobs. Wally and Cisco meet Jesse, Wells and Caitlin in STAR Labs, still working on some new modifications for both Barry and Wally’s suits. Barry and Joe head back to CCPD, case files and paperwork already piling after the weekend. Linda and Iris begin their week with two new article assignments each, bound to make their next few days way too hectic. 

However much to add to Iris’s already full platter of distractions, her best friend can’t seem to keep any sort of focus on the sport’s article, constantly frantic, either by clicking her pen or tapping her fingers. After a few more minutes of excruciating tolerance - or attempts at tolerance - Iris finally grabs Linda’s hand, bringing it to a halt.

“Relax,” she huffs, “the more you do that, the less I concentrate.”

“Do what?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Sor-sorry,” Linda says, still clearly distracted, “just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” 

Iris pulls her friend’s chair so that it’s face to face with her own. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Linda shakes her head adamantly, “no I don’t. I don’t even want to think about it anymore. I just wanna do it already.” 

“Do what?” Iris questions.

“Iris, I know Wally wants to propose okay!” 

**_Shit_ ** **.**

Iris closes her eyes for a few seconds, head wrapping around the revelation. This would’ve been so much easier to swallow had she not walked in on him and Barry practicing the speech. 

“Cisco told you, didn’t he.”

“Don’t get mad at him,” Linda sighs, “he didn’t mean to. I accidently let it slip that Barry proposed to you as well.”

“Okay remind me to never let you two stay alone together for more than 5 seconds ever again!” Iris shouts, drawing some attention of the nearby journalists. She puts her hand up and mouths _sorry_ before shifting her attention back to Linda. 

“Can I just propose to him?” 

“You’re serious, aren’t you,” Iris says, less as a question and more as a statement. “Yes I’m serious! I just want to get it over with. Proposals are freaking agonizing.”

“Linda,” Iris laughs, rolling her chair over to close the distance, “I want to warn you that Wally’s been working hard at preparing a speech. I don’t know how much he’ll appreciate it if you ruin that.” 

“Okay I get that. And I love him even more for putting so much effort into it. But honestly, I just want to say yes. Or ask him and have him say yes! I can’t do it. I don’t know how he’s held out for so long!”

“Girl, it’s been like three days since he got the idea…” “Yeah three days too many!” Linda argues.

She slumps into the chair, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not gonna get any work done the longer I stay here.”

Iris stares at her for a few moments longer before letting a grin draw on her lips. “You really wanna propose?” she asks again, just to be sure. 

“I really wanna propose.”

“Okay,” the investigative reporter answers, pulling out her phone, “I’ll text Barry to come pick us up and take us to STAR Labs during lunch break. Pretty sure everyone will be there today.”

Linda’s eyes open wide and she practically pounces on Iris, covering her with kisses. “Thank you for always supporting me, even with my most outlandish decisions!” “It’s what friends are for,” Iris laughs, ebulliently hugging her back. 

 

* * *

 

Barry steadies both Linda and Iris as they arrive at the cortex, Joe already waiting in the hallway from the previous trip.

“Okay,” Barry says, letting go of Linda but keeping his arm firm around Iris’s waist, “ready?” “Hell yeah I am!” Linda laughs.

Iris gives her best friend a push and the four walk inside to see Jesse, Wally, Caitlin and Wells turn to face them.

“Hey!” Wally says upon seeing his girlfriend. He walks over to embrace her, “what brings you all here?”

Barry and Iris turn to each other, doing their best - and horribly failing - to hide their joy.

Cisco grins, catching onto the scene unfolding, remembering Linda’s decision from a few nights earlier. 

Jesse and Caitlin look on, confused. 

Wells and Joe band together. Joe’s face covers with happiness. Wells looks over to the detective, not able to mask the small smile drawing to his own lips as well. 

“Wally...” Linda says, slowly pulling away.

The couple stands in the middle of room, with everyone else looking on, breaths ceasing in anticipation.

“...Wally,” Linda repeats, voice coming off steadier, “I need to ask you something.”

The speedster stares at his girlfriend before gazing over to Barry and Iris. Both just give him an encouraging nod.

“You know I love you,” Linda starts, “and this past year has been so much fun with you…”

“No no no!” Wally pulls back, suddenly understanding, “you can’t!”

“Wally.” 

“Nope!” he continues adamantly, “I get to do this!”

“Wally!” Linda repeats, gripping his arm tightly, “I want you to do it, dork! I just can’t wait any longer!”

“How did you even find out?” he shouts, looking around before locking eyes with Cisco, not really processing her words.

“Hey,” his girlfriend’s hand come to his face, bringing his attention back to her, “that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I know and I want you to do it, okay? My patience has run dry. I can’t wait anymore!”

“Right...” Wally stills, looking at Linda, seeing an exuberant smile on her face. He frantically searches his pockets until he touches the velvet box, before clutching it into his palm. Little did Linda know, he was planning to propose today after work. _This’ll_ _still_ _work,_ he thinks to himself. 

“Linda Park,” Wally says, eyes already filling with tears, “this past year has been the best of my life. Meeting you and being with you and enjoying life with you has opened my eyes to love, happiness, and adventure.”

He pauses to look at Barry, who gives him a thumbs up, encouraging him to continue.

“There is no one who makes me happier than you,” he continues, now holding her hand with his, keeping them linked as he gets down on one knee, “and there is no one who understands me more.

I want to spend the rest of my life growing with you, learning with you and experiencing everything with you by my side.

I want to spend everyday falling asleep next to you and waking up in your arms the next morning. You are my sunshine. You are my light. You are my everything. And nothing would make me happier than being your husband.”

Linda lets out a breath she’d been holding, body shaking from happiness. 

“Linda Park,” Wally smiles wide, not able to contain his excitement, popping the box open, revealing the glistening ring inside, “will you marry me?” 

Linda doesn’t bother answering, quickly bending down to kiss him passionately. He grips her tightly, kissing her back, hand still holding onto the velvet box, the other wrapping around her waist. 

They hear claps and cries from the crowd around them.

Iris leans into Barry’s body for support and he keeps her close, smiles wide on their faces. Joe and Wells come over to Barry’s side, hugging the couple tightly.

Cisco, Caitlin and Jesse all huddle together, eyes filling with tears, gaze not leaving the couple in front of them. 

“Linda,” Wally says after some time, bringing both of them up to a stand, “does that mean yes?” “Of course it means yes!” she exclaims, arms still wrapped around his neck.

He doesn’t get the chance to put the ring on her finger for a few minutes longer, as their friends and family rush to them, a group hug in demand for the occasion.

* * *

 

After the obligatory dinner out with family and friends in celebration of Wally and Linda’s engagement, the night had come to an end and everyone was getting ready to go home. Iris had left a few minutes prior, something about someone apparently needing her attention at work. Barry didn’t buy the excuse too much though, figuring the emotions of the day had gotten the best of her. 

A few minutes after, he excused himself as well, eager to talk to his girlfriend.

When he came to their apartment, all the lights were off except one from their bedroom. He slowly walked inside, making his way into the room, only to find his girlfriend curled up in one of his sweatshirts, pensiveness on her face. 

She notices him in the doorway, giving him a small smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” she whispers, signaling for him to come to the bed.

He slowly walks over to her, heart on his sleeve, knowing it was time to talk about this again. All Barry wanted was to hold her in his arms, no more lingering thoughts, no more heartbreaking regrets.

When he comes near, she stands up and leans forward to hug him, kissing his chest lightly before nuzzling her lips into his neck. He doesn’t do much, only brings his arms to wrap around her, holding her close. 

Their breathing is slow and steady, neither finding the right words to say, neither willing to break the silence just yet. Iris places a soft kiss to his neck, and he places one to the top of her head, staying in place for a few too many seconds, before finally pulling back to see her eyes. 

She was crying. He was too.

He brings a hand to wipe a tear away and she breaks down at his touch, body heaving with ache, arms coming to grip his back tightly.

Barry calms her with a kiss, innocent and tender, before gently backing her onto the bed until she’s lying down. He hovers above her for a while, then lowers his body on top of hers, closing any space between them. 

“Hi,” he repeats, this time with a smile. 

“I love you,” she breathes, somber tone in her voice, “I love you more than anything in this world.”

“And I love you,” he replies, hand coming to brush her hair back, eyes keenly focusing on hers.

“I said no.”

“You said no.”

“Twice.”

His laugh fills the silence, a quiet tear slipping from his eye. “Twice indeed.”

Iris doesn’t laugh. Instead, her hands come to hold his face, finger tenderly brushing the escaping tears away. “I’m sorry.” 

He stills at her words, waiting for her to continue.

“I’m sorry,” she says again, “for not explaining this to you...for not telling you why I said no...for just brushing it off like it wasn’t a big deal. You deserved more than that.”

“You hadn’t figured it out yet, Iris. I can’t be mad at that.”

“No, baby, I know,” she smiles, her arms rubbing his back soothingly, “I did leave you hanging for a long time though. And I should’ve worked this out with you...I just...I just got stuck.” 

Barry leans down to kiss her lips again before pulling away, body still connected with hers, “did you figure it out?” 

“I did.” 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” “Yeah,” she answers confidently, “I am.”

He moves to get off her, sitting upright on their bed, and gently pulls her up with him. The white light of their lamp floods the room and both take a breath, hands linked together, eyes fixed intently on the other.

“You left.”

He sighs.

She continues.

“You left for a long time. And I got scared. And then you came back. And everything was okay; everything’s been great these past seven months.

I know we talked about it. And I know you apologized and I know you’ve tried to quiet my fears, but I keep thinking that you’re going to disappear again, Barry. Whether by choice or force, I just keep thinking I’m going to wake up without you one day.”

He squeezes her hands, but doesn’t say a word. 

“It’s never been a question of whether I wanted to marry you or be with you or anything like that. Because that answer will always be yes. It’ll always be a resounding and definite yes.” 

His heart flutters at that.

“...but I did question how many of the choices I made were in my control for a long time. The concept of destiny is still so new to me and I guess when you asked me that question, I couldn’t help but feel like I was cornered into one answer...because we are married in the future. And on Earth 2. And probably everywhere else.”

“Seems like we’re destined to be together,” Barry answers smugly. She giggles at his statement, gently rubbing her thumbs over his hands.

“I guess so,” Iris continues, “I talked to dad about it, and he reminded me that a future version of me is still me. And obviously I made those decisions for a reason...and honestly, I can understand why.”

Her lips draw a smile and he smiles back, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“Sometimes,” she continues, “it feels like I have to stay and you get to leave. Sometimes I don’t want to be the anchor, you know? Because that means I have to hold everyone together, but I’m not allowed to break. Barry, I’m not strong enough to handle that all the time.” 

“I know.”

“I know you do. You have to be the superhero of the city. Everybody depends on you without considering how you’re feeling -”

“And you have to be my superhero,” he replies, “you have to hold me up and a lot of times, you put your feelings aside just to make sure I’m okay.”

“You think we both do good at our jobs?”

“I think we’re the best team there is,” he smiles.

She leans into his chest and shifts their positions so that they’re both leaning against the header. One of his arms makes its way around her shoulder and his free hand links with her’s, both coming to rest in the space between them. 

“I know our relationship hasn’t been the easiest to handle,” he whispers into her hair, “but I think our love has pushed it through. And I know it’s not always fair to you. Especially the time travel stuff. But Iris, I wouldn’t leave your side no matter what….and if I’m forced to, I’ll always find my way back home to you. There’s nowhere else in the world or the universe or the multiverse I’d rather be than here, in your arms.” 

“You’re my home too Bear,” she whispers.

A few minutes of silence go by. Barry feels her tears on his hand, and he peppers kisses along her jawline, before making his way up to her cheeks, tasting the salt on his lips, replacing it with warmth and comfort.

She nuzzles her body into his, cheek grazing his chest, hand still linked with his.

“If we do get married, do you think our moms will be watching?” Iris asks, holding her breath.

Barry lifts his head and stares at her, his own tears welling at the mention of their mothers. He takes a deep breath, inhaling slowly, before shifting back to rest his head against the header. 

“I’d like to believe, wherever they are, they’re proud of us and they’re always looking out for us,” he smiles, “and that they’ll watch the wedding with hearts full of pride and love.”

“I’d like to believe that as well.”

“And I’m sure dad will join them. They’ll have their own little party.”

She lets out a laugh, “you think so?”

“Mhm,” he laughs along, “I think so.”

“Then I guess we need to give them an excuse to party.” Barry goes still.

“..Iris?” he moves to look at her, “are you…”

She smiles, “just give me a little more time, okay?” 

“Okay,” he replies, hand coming to cup her cheek, “I can do that.”

She pulls him into her and they both fall back onto the bed, his body covering hers. She kisses his neck, before letting her lips find his.

“Can we sleep with no clothes on again?” he breathes into her lips.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” she laughs, snaking her arms underneath his shirt.


	6. It's Okay to Ask Again

“Do you know what they want to talk to us about?” Iris asks, while preparing the drinks and snacks.

“No clue,” Barry answers, clearing the books and newspapers off the table, “Wally just said him and Linda had something important to ask us and that we should both be here with lots of food.” 

“Pretty sure he added the last part because he’s always hungry,” Iris laughs, making her way into the living room and setting the trays down. “He’s like a mini you, except faster, both speed and metabolism wise.”

“He is NOT faster than I am!” 

“Bear,” Iris smirks leaning up to give him a kiss, “you know he is. Let it go babe.”

Just before he responds with a defensive comment, the doorbell rings. Iris quickly makes her way over, opening it to welcome the couple. 

“Hi!” Linda exclaims, pulling Iris in for a hug. 

“Hey sis,” Wally follows after, before going inside to see Barry. 

“You two seem excited,” Barry smiles, watching the couple take their seats. 

Barry and Iris take a seat on the opposite sofa, ready to hear the why Linda and Wally had called such an impromptu meeting. 

“I mean yeah,” Wally says bashfully, “exciting times and all.”

Linda shoots him a smile before turning her focus back on her friends. “We’ve been doing a bit of wedding prep,” she starts. 

“Four days after the proposal and y’all are already planning the wedding?!” Iris asks, a bit overwhelmed with how fast they were moving. 

“Listen, in my defense, I honestly just wanna elope,” Linda responds, reaching out for Wally’s hand, “but he wants to do the whole thing.” 

“Okay we can’t pass up all those gifts,” Wally defends, “plus the wedding cake! And the food! And you’ll look stunning in a wedding dress and it’d be a shame to not see you in that.” 

Linda smiles and leans in to kiss him, much to the blatant disgust of Barry and Iris. 

“This is exactly how they used to act when they first became a couple,” Iris whispers to Barry, “luckily you’ll be here to enjoy it this time around.” 

“Mmm, so excited for that,” Barry replies. 

“Okay,” Linda says, still a bit flustered, pulling back from Wally, “we have important news we want to discuss with the both of you.”

Barry and Iris turn to each other before focusing their attention back on the couple. “You two have been the closest people to us,” Wally starts.

“And we’ve been so lucky to have you here, encouraging us on, talking us through everything, being there for us through thick and thin.” 

“So...we wanted to maybe know…” 

“If you,” Linda turns to face Iris, “would like to be my maid of honor?” “And if you,” Wally says, looking at Barry, “would like to be my best man?”

Barry lets out a laugh that he’s been holding and Iris quickly runs over to Linda, coming to sit next to her on the couch, pulling her into her embrace. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Barry…?” Wally asks hesitantly, coming to a stand.

“Wally,” Barry meets him halfway, “I’m totally making your bachelor party speed-themed.” The younger speedster grins wide, quickly embracing his soon to be brother-in-law.

* * *

 

“So that was quite something,” Barry answers when the couple leaves. It had gotten pretty late and they’d lost track of time reminiscing with each other about all the memories these past few years.

“True,” Iris smiles, “but hey, at least we get VIP treatment at the wedding now, yeah?” “Mhm.”

She watches him smile and start clearing the table. Iris can’t help but keep her eyes on him, appreciating his care and poise, the focus and determination in his eyes. If they were to get married, every day would be like this, she thinks. It would just be them, home, doing things like this every day, being with each other, laughing and joking and cleaning and sleeping and working together. And truthfully, there’s nothing more she’d want than that.

“...what?” Barry asks, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past minute or so. You okay?”

“I’m fine, yeah,” she laughs, smile reaching her eyes, still looking at him like no one else in the world existed. 

“Yeah..?”

Barry sets down the trays before making his way over to her, hands coming to grip her waist before leaning down to kiss her. She kisses him back, tongue darting from her mouth to his, trapping his bottom lip between hers.

He smiles and she can feel it, his laugh vibrating both their bodies. Barry pulls away all too soon, making her lips chase after his.

“You sure you’re okay baby?” he asks, still a bit taken back by the sudden affection. 

Iris sighs, before pulling away to look at him, completely taking him in. A small smile draws on her lips and she feels her heart flutter a little too vibrantly. 

“Ask me again.”

He stills at her words.

When she doesn’t say anything else, he catches on, letting a few more moments of silence pass by before bringing her _really_ close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Marry me.”

“That’s not a question,” she answers breathily, fighting off tears.

“Iris West,” Barry repeats, “will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

She intends each yes to be for each proposal and he catches on to her sentiment, smile coming to light up his face, eyes both dancing happily.

Iris leans up to kiss him, this time passionate and enticing, pouring in all the love she felt.

He kisses her back, holds her as tightly as he can, lifts her feet and spins her around, not breaking their lips aparts.

Both feel tears leaving their eyes, both still holding onto each other with so much strength and so much trust. 

When he finally sets her down, her hands come to grip his shoulders and she gives him the heartwarming smile that he adores. He smiles back, not believing this finally happened. 

“I don’t have the ring with me,” he whispers, forehead resting on hers. “That’s okay.”

She lets go gently to pull out the necklace that was hidden underneath her shirt, displaying her mother’s wedding band to him. Slowly she unlatches the hook and lets it slide down to her palm. 

Barry intently watches her and once her eyes make contact with his, he takes the band from her palm and flips her hand over to the other side, singling out the ring finger on her left hand. She stills as he pushes it on - a perfect fit - and once he’s done, they both stare down at it, their happiness so profuse and exuberant.

“You know,” he says, feeling her fingers coming up to his cheeks to wipe away the tears, “we should talk to Linda and Wally about arranging both weddings on the same day.”

Iris lets out a hiccuped laugh, eyes glistening with tears. “As long as you’re waiting for me at the end of the isle, I’m all in.”

She pulls him back to her, hugging him with all she had, holding him as tightly as she could, intending on never _ever_ letting him go.


End file.
